User talk:69.151.157.83
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Inhabited planets page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Renegade54 (Talk) 16:32, 2009 September 11 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Excessive edits Please use the preview button when editing, so you can see your edit before you save it. Thanks,--31dot 23:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I have protected the Earth foods and beverages page as a result of your 26 edits to it. Again, please make use of the preview button to see your edits before you save them. This helps reduce the load on the database and keeps the Recent Changes page easier to read. If you acknowledge this advice by posting here, I will lift the block on the page.--31dot 23:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Merge? If not, additional edits will be needed There are 3 articles: one for Earth Food (sorted by alphabet), one for Earth beverage (sorted by alphabet), and one for Earth Food and Beverage (sorted by category). Suggest merge all three articles, or else will need to take all entries from Earth Food article and Earth Beverage article and, sort them by category, and add them to the Earth Food and Beverage Page/article. That would result in several hundred additional entries to that page. 23:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I would first suggest that if you wish to propose such an expansive change, that you register as a user. It is not neccesary but a good idea. If you would like to propose it, you can bring it up on the talk page for one of the articles, or a Forum discussion(link at the left) :Even if you were to go ahead and do it, you can still do it in a lot fewer edits by first posting the inuse template ( ) and then making your changes, while still using the Preview button.--31dot 23:43, September 17, 2009 (UTC)